Tricky
by cindergirlgrimm
Summary: Right before the end of the school year Logan gets in an accident and loses the memory of the school year. So, what's a Gilmore Girl to do?
1. 4:30am Phone Calls Happen

Disclaimer: Yeah right.

Distribution: Ask me first, I'll most likely say yes.

AN: Ok, Luke and Lorelai are together and happy; the whole Mitchum is an ass thing happened much quicker and is now over and it's May right before the end of the school year. I basically sped things up. Sue me.

Please review and I welcome constructive criticism. Flames are fun.

* * *

"Whoever the fuck this is had better have a very good excuse for waking me up at 4:30 in the fucking morning."

Honor Huntzberger knew that Rory Gilmore was not a morning person, granted, not many people were at 4:30 in the morning but that was beside the point. Rory had actually uttered the word 'fuck'. Twice. But she'd tease Rory about it later, "Rory, it's Honor, Logan was in an accident."

At those words Rory went silent, her brain stopped working, her heart skipped a beat, she lost seconds that she would never get back or comprehend.

"Is…is…is he ok?"

"He hit his head pretty badly; other than that it's just cuts, scrapes, and bruises."

"Which hospital?"

"Hartford Memorial."

"I'm leaving now."

"I'll see you soon."

Rory ended the call and then immediately called her mother.

"Whoever the fuck this is had better have a very good excuse for waking me up at 4:37 in the fucking morning."

"Mom?"

Lorelai could hear the tears in her daughter's voice; they woke her up immediately.

"Honey, what is it?"

"Could you meet me at Hartford Memorial? Logan was in an accident."

"Of course, babe, I'll be there as soon as possible."

As Rory ended that call she heard a pounding on her door, "Rory!"

Paris was screeching about a second later.

"Who the hell is banging on the God Damn door!"

Rory made it out of her room in time to see Paris open the door, gape for a second at the two boys (still in what looked like pj's) on the other side, and start screeching again.

"Some of us have class in the morning you idiots! What are doing!"

Rory spoke up, "Logan was in an accident."

Paris whipped her head around to look at Rory, "Give me two seconds to throw on some clothes and grab my keys, I'm driving." She ran back into her room and Finn and Colin stepped into the suite. Rory grabbed her jacket and they waited for Paris.

"You wanna put on some clothes?" Finn asked.

Rory looked down at her ensemble: spaghetti strapped off white thin tank that her breasts were clearly visible through and blue flannel drawstring pants. Off the back of the sofa she grabbed a long-sleeve wide v-neck shirt, just as thin and see through as the tank but a darker shade of cream and enough of a layer so her breasts weren't bared for all to see.

She slipped her jacket back on and put her feet into her reefs just as Paris came out of her room in sweats, a long sleeve shirt, and some chucks. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail and had her keys in her mouth. The boys and Rory walked out the door and Paris was right behind them. She shut and locked the door then led the way to her car. They realized when they got there that they wouldn't all fit in her tiny sports car. She held out her hands to Finn and he handed her his car keys.

Paris drove fast. They reached the hospital five minutes before Lorelai did. When Lorelai, clad in jeans and her B-52's tee, ran into the ICU she found Rory, two boys who she assumed were the famous Colin and Finn, and a girl that looked like Logan and another boy holding the girl's hand. She assumed that the blond girl and the boy holding her hand were Honor Huntzberger and her fiancé, Josh. Then she heard a familiar screech to her left. Paris was yelling at a nurse. She turned back to her daughter.

"Rory?" Rory looked up from Finn's shoulder, "Mom?" Lorelai opened her arms and Rory jumped up and ran to her mother; behind her Finn, Colin, Honor and Josh stood up, and to their left, Paris turned around. Rory stepped back from her mother's arms, "Mom this is Finn, Colin, Honor and Josh. Guys this is my mom, Lorelai." "My God those are good genes," remarked Finn with no real mirth at all. "It's really nice to meet you Lorelai," said Honor. "You too, I just wish it could've been better circumstances." "Don't we all," commented Colin.

They waited around for another hour and a half before a doctor came and told them that they could go see the still unconscious young man.

They all filed into the room and gathered around the bed. All things considered the man on the bed looked better than expected. He had a black eye, a cut and bruise on his temple, a sprained wrist, and a bunch on small cuts and bruises. After about a half hour Lorelai excused herself to go call her mother who she figured would be just getting up.

"Richard Gilmore," said her father's tired voice.

"Dad, it's Lorelai."

"Lorelai! Are you alright? Is Rory alright?"

By then Lorelai could hear her mother in the background demanding to know what was going on.

"Dad, Logan was in an accident."

"Oh my, is he alright?"

Emily was screeching even louder.

"He's going to be fine. Honor called Rory about it a few hours ago and Rory called me right after. We've been at the hospital since about five. I thought you should know in case you wanted to come down here."

"We'll be over sometime after eight. Is that alright?"

"That's great, Dad, I'm sure Rory would appreciate it. We're at Hartford Memorial, room 502."

"Then we'll see you soon Lorelai."

"Bye, Dad, see you soon."

As Richard hung up the phone Emily pounced, "What was that all about, Richard! Who's hurt!" Richard turned to her, "Logan was in a car accident last night. He should be fine but Rory and Lorelai are at the hospital. I told our daughter that we would be there sometime after eight. I think an hour should give us sufficient time to dress, eat, and pick up some flowers." "Yes, that should be fine," replied Emily. "Are you sure that he'll be fine?" "That's what Lorelai said." Emily sighed and went about getting dressed, she hoped her granddaughter's boyfriend was going to be good as new.

It was about noon when Logan finally awoke. Richard and Emily had come and gone with promises that they would be back that evening and Paris, Lorelai, Honor, and Josh had borrowed Finn's Escalade, which was the car that Paris had ended up driving, and gone on a food/coffee run, all of them having discovered that the food and coffee the hospital provided were nothing short of indigestible. Rory, Finn, and Colin remained to watch over Logan.

Colin and Finn were talking quietly in a corner of the room when they noticed Logan moving; Rory had fallen asleep in a chair that she had pulled up right next to the bed.

"Logan?" Finn asked.

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident, mate."

Colin took up the explanation, "You're at Hartford Memorial. You're going to be fine."

Just then Rory awoke, "Oh my God, Logan!" She threw her arms around Logan and then kissed him soundly and fiercely. Logan looked at her, "Not that I mind the welcome, but who are you?"


	2. Girlfriends, Boyfriends, and Redheads

Disclaimer: We all know that I am not ASP and, therefore, do not own these guys.

Distribution: See chapter one

AN: See chapter one for back story and main ans.

* * *

Logan was so confused.

The girl, whoever she was, was staring at him in horror.

He looked at Finn, he was staring at him in utter disbelief.

He looked at Colin, the, more often than not, sane one.

Colin looked to be somewhere in between total confusion and simmering anger.

Colin spoke first, "I'm gonna go get the doctor."

Finn spoke next, "Hurry."

Nobody said anything until after the doctor had finished her exam.

"It's temporary amnesia. It happens sometimes when the head gets hit like this."

"H… how long will it last?" asked Rory.

"Anywhere from a few days to a few months. In extremely rare cases, years. Though I highly doubt that would be the case here. Also, chances are good that aside from never remembering the actual accident, he won't remember the days or even the week or two leading up to it."

Nobody knew what to say.

"Now I have some instructions for all of you," said the doctor, turning to Rory, Finn, and Colin, "And make sure you pass these on to everyone he comes into contact with." She waited for their nods and when she got them, continued, "Don't give him specifics, just give him the basic stuff. That way, when he starts to remember, you'll know. Just go about the normal routine as best as you can. Also, he should be out of here in a couple of days." She smiled at them all, one of those bright-but-sad smiles that doctors are so good at, and left the room.

This time Finn spoke first.

"So, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Right before the beginning of the school year. What month is it?"

"May."

"Jesus."

Logan turned to Rory who was blankly staring out the window with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly she looked at Finn and Colin, sort of, said she was going for a walk, and basically flew out of the room.

Logan turned to his two best friends, "Ok, out with it, who is she?"

Colin and Finn looked at each other and then Finn answered, "She's your girlfriend of about five months, Mate."

Logan stared at them.

"My girlfriend."

They nodded.

"Do I love her?"

"As far as we know you guys haven't exchanged the words yet but her best friends and yours-"

"That would be us," Finn interrupted.

"Yes, Finn," said Colin, "That would be us."

"And Stephanie," interrupted Finn again.

"Yes, and Stephanie, all agree that the two of you are truly, madly, deeply in love. Finn and I are expecting to argue about whose gonna be the best man any day now."

Logan had no idea what to say.

Colin and Finn decided to let the news that Logan had a girlfriend sink in and sat quietly. About a half an hour later, the others came back.

They could hear them before they could see them; the women were trying to convince Josh of something having to do with women, bathrooms, and shopping. They walked into the room, all loaded down with bags except Lorelai who was balancing what looked to be twenty cups of coffee.

"Sorry that took so long," said Honor, "Lorelai started talking about her boyfriend's coffee so we drove all the way to Stars Hollow, and then Lorelai tried to convince Luke, her boyfriend, to give us thirty-two cups of coffee, they finally settled on twenty, and of course, we had to wait for the food, then Paris and I went to the market to get a couple of six packs of soda and Paris got into a fight with the cashier, apparently he's Rory's ex, then we had to drive back here and find a parking space."

"That was the longest sentence in the world, Sis."

At that point no one had noticed that Logan was awake and everyone's heads whipped to the bed.

"You're awake!" squealed Honor, who then ran to hug her brother.

When she was done Josh shook his hand, then Lorelai walked up to hug him but Finn jumped in front of her, "We need to talk."

"Ooookayyy," said Lorelai, a little weirded out, "But where's Rory?"

"She's on a walk," replied Colin.

"What's wrong?" asked Paris.

Finn and Colin looked at each other then glanced back at Logan.

Logan could tell Finn and Colin were trying to find the right words so he spoke up, "I have amnesia." "Christ," said the dark haired woman, who looked vaguely familiar, as did the other girl he didn't know for that matter. "How bad?" asked Josh, who'd slipped an arm around a dazed looking Honor. "I don't remember anything from before the start of the school year onward." "Meaning you don't remember Rory," said the dark-haired woman. Logan looked at her, "No, I don't." "Ok," started Finn, "Here's what the doctor said: it should be back soon, and we shouldn't give him details about anything, just basics so we know when his memory is coming back."

Everyone nodded.

"Well," said Colin, "Anything we need go over, Logan?"

"How about who they are," replied Logan pointing at Lorelai and Paris.

"Right, of course," muttered Lorelai, "I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mom."

Logan looked at her, "Richard and Emily's daughter?" She nodded. "I'm dating Richard and Emily Gilmore's granddaughter. Damn." Lorelai smirked, "Try not to think about who her grandparents are and you should do fine, Limo-Boy. Now, I am going to go looked for my daughter and make her eat and drink," she grabbed one of the bags of food and four cups of coffee and left. Logan mouthed 'limo-boy' to himself, shook his head and turned to Paris, an expectant look on his face. "Oh! I'm Paris Geller, you've probably met my parents, I'm one of Rory's best friends. Which reminds me, I should call Lane; I'll be right back." "That cute Asian girl in Rory's pictures?" asked Finn. "Forget it, Finn," said Paris as she walked out of the room. Honor passed out the food, soda, and coffee to everyone; including the stuff they'd gotten for Logan in case he awoke.

Logan turned to his friends, sister, and (almost)brother-in-law, "When did I meet Rory?"

"The day before classes started the three of us ran into Marty, ya know, Bartender Marty, and she was with him. Then a few days later there was an, ehm, incident, outside her door."

"Finn had had too much Guinness the night before and thought Rory's suite was the suite of some redhead with a short name he'd met the night before. Then you and Rory got into an argument."

"I never did find her," said Finn wistfully.

"Didn't you come rushing down the stairs in the middle of mine and Logan's argument insisting you'd found her?" said a new voice from the doorway, Rory and Lorelai stood there. They walked into the room, Rory being careful to avoid Logan's eyes, there were no chairs left so Lorelai leaned against the wall by the door and Rory made herself comfy on Finn's lap. A strange feeling came over Logan that he couldn't really describe.

"Why don't you come sit on the bed with me, Rory? The doc said to go about normal routine, unless of course you usually sit on Finn's lap." "In Finn's dreams," said Colin with smile on face that was mirrored by everyone else. "Sad but true," said Finn with a sigh. Rory got up, looking a little wary, moved to the bed, and gingerly perched on the edge. Logan was having none of that and reached over with both arms and pulled her to him, when she was where he wanted her he put his left arm around her shoulders, looked at Finn, and said, "So, the redhead?" "Yeah, Finn," said Rory, "You didn't find her after all?" "Nope, it was a different redhead, she had short hair and her name was, er, uh…" "Clarissa or some such thing," said Colin. "Huh," said Rory, "I wonder if the girl you were looking for was Cir." Finn jumped up and exclaimed, "That's her! That's her! Do you know her, Woodward? Please tell me you know her." By that point he was on his knees in front of Rory, puppy-dog face to the fore. "Know who?" asked Paris as she walked back into the room. "Cir," replied Rory. "Ah. Lemme guess, Finn's redhead from the beginning of the year." "Yep," replied Rory, she turned back to Finn, "Yes I know her, as does Paris, but Finn she must have been reeeeeeeeally drunk the night you guys slept together. She's a serious prude." Finn's face fell, "Really?" "Yeah," said Paris, "All she wears are turtlenecks and billowy ankle-length skirts and she's always sniping at girls for what they're wearing." "She got me four, no, five times one day. I was wearing a denim skirt that's fairly shortish and she kept bitching at me for it. I had to keep pointing out that while, yes my skirt was shorter than most of skirts, I was wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck. She informed me that the turtleneck was canceled out by the extreme shortness of the skirt." Logan looked at her, "What were you doing wearing a skirt that short in the first place?" Rory looked right back at him and smirked, "You convinced me to go shopping with Stephanie." Paris let out a chuckle, "That was a hilarious shopping trip." Rory started laughing, "You remember those guys who wouldn't stop hitting on Steph and Lane?" Two new voices sounded, they were laughing. Everyone turned to the Asian and curly blond girls just inside the doorway. "Hey guys!" exclaimed Rory, she turned to Logan, "Logan that's Lane." He smiled at her, "I figured." "I can't believe you lost your memory," said Stephanie as she walked into the room. She went to sit on Colin's lap while Lane claimed Finn's, "It's very nice to meet you, Lane," said Finn, "You're very hot." "She's taken, Finn," said Stephanie, Paris, Rory, and Lorelai in unison. "That was creepy ladies," said Colin. Lorelai just laughed, "Oh hang around Colin, it gets creepier," at the end she waggled her eyebrows a little. Colin looked a little scared. Logan laughed at his friend then asked a question he'd been wondering about ever since Lorelai had told him just who Rory was. "Rory have you met my parents yet?" Rory's face fell; Logan groaned. "I'll take that as a yes." "Yeah," started Honor, "She met them. It, well, it didn't really go very well." "Because of Lorelai?" "Not entirely," his sister replied, "That was part of it but also because Rory's not exactly their idea of what your wife should be. She wants a career, she speaks her mind, obviously she's incredibly smart, and, in the end, she'll be like Lorelai not Emily." "No wonder the night didn't go well." "Yeah," said Colin, "You haven't spoken to Mitchum, Shira, or Elias since that night and it was about two months ago." "Your father and mother keep calling the two of us for updates. We, of course, say nothing," added Finn, who then turned to Honor and Josh, "Did you guys call them?" Josh nodded, "Mitchum is on his way from London, Shira from Paris, and Elias from Berlin. I think they were actually going to all meet up in London then fly home together. I would beware though, man," he said to Logan, "They are going to try and convince you away from Rory." Logan's arm tightened around Rory and she looked up at him, "I won't let them." "Really?" "Really, Rory. I figure if my parents and grandfather think that you're bad for me because you won't make a good Huntzberger wife then you're pretty much perfect for me." "'Cuz you never wanted the ideal Huntzberger wife?" "Exactly." Rory gave a big grin, "By the way, call me Ace." He raised his eyebrow, "Ace?" "It's the nickname you gave me not long after we met, and it's what you always call me unless you're really serious about something. In fact, since you bestowed me with the nickname I think you've only called me Rory two times, maybe three times. So it really freaks me out when you call me Rory." "Why'd I nickname you Ace?" "Same reason we nicknamed her Woodward, mate," said Finn with a smile. Logan groaned, "You're a journalist?" Paris smirked at him, "Star reporter for the YDN." Logan groaned again. This time Rory hit him "Ow!" "You deserved it and you know it." "So, how did we get to know each other so well then?" Rory shook her head, "No details remember. However, since you're so fond of games…" Logan wearily looked at her, "Yes?" "I have five words for you: The Life and Death Brigade." Logan stared at her, blinked, then shifted his gaze between Colin, Finn, and Stephanie. They all just grinned back at him. "I thought Richard Gilmore was in TTAHS?" "According to our sources, yes," said Colin, "Why?" "Because she just said that she joined us." "No she didn't," said everyone in the room except for Rory herself who just smiled. Logan turned to his girlfriend, "Explain please." "Can't. Doc said no details. Sorry dear." Rory kissed him on the cheek and settled herself back against his arm. "Mean," he whined.

For the rest of the day the group talked about random things; they all stayed out of solidarity to Rory and Logan. Around six the women all went out on a food run to some hole-in-the-wall burger joint Logan swore was amazing, then to Starbucks for all forms of wonderful coffee.

While the women were gone Logan and the guys talked about old times. Mostly they reminisced about Fiji. Josh had come down to visit them for a couple of weeks when they had been partying there.

They were still laughing when the women walked back in.

The girls all looked at each other, "Fiji," said Stephanie, "It's gotta be Fiji."

The others just shook their heads and went into the room.

Logan kicked them all out at nine, saying they all needed sleep and he was sure he'd see them tomorrow. As Rory got off the bed Logan stopped her, turned her and gave her a kiss. As she pulled away she looked at him, question in her eyes. "Routine, Ace, routine," Logan whispered to her with his trademark smirk on his face. "I'll see you in the morning, Logan." Having already worked it out with Stephanie, Finn, and Colin that the LDB would take care of notes for Rory's classes till Logan was out of the hospital; then they could negotiate, Rory went home with Lorelai and Paris accompanied them. Finn, Colin, and Stephanie went back to Yale with promises that they would be back the next afternoon unless they were called, Honor and Josh left for their apartment saying they would back late the next morning, Lane said she was sure she'd see him before he got out of the hospital. Rory was the last one out the door and right as she was walking through it she turned around and they locked eyes then she turned and left. And Logan knew that his friends weren't joking when they said he loved her.


End file.
